choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Bloodbound)
Your Character in Bloodbound is the main protagonist in the Bloodbound '' series. Although her default name is "''Amy", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality You are curious, clever, perceptive, adventurous, as well as, “Fierce and compassionate... And far braver than” you appear. Also, you seem to possess special abilities, such as, Clairvoyance because you are able to see into Adrian’s past. Background In Book 1, Chapter 1, it is mentioned by Adrian that Your Character has a Bachelor Degree in Communications, interned at Mannon Financial , graduated college a year ago and volunteered to help in San Trobida for a year. Relationships Adrian Raines Adrian is your boss and one of your potential love interests. You applied to be an Executive Assistant in Raines Corp. He tried to calm down your character when she found out that he was a vampire. He reveals that he was born in 1753 and admits that while he hasn't done the math in a while, he isn't quite 300 years old yet. If your character accompanies him to eat at the company's private restaurant reveals to you that he wanted the freedom to pursue any type of innovative technology that had the potential to transform the world. It is also because your character forgets to give him the mandrake extract that you inadvertently figure that Adrian is a vampire. Kamilah Sayeed Kamilah is a vampire queen and one of your potential love interests. In Book 1, Chapter 1, Kamilah is impressed with your character when your character also reveals that the scarab that Adrian gifted her is also a symbol of rebirth. Lily Spencer Lily is your best friend and one of your potential love interests. Jax Matsuo Jax is one of your potential love interests. He rescued you from The Baron's men during Chapter 4. He gives you his number just in case of a potential emergency and will compliment/flirt with you.. Nicole Anderson Nicole is skeptical of you, but you are employed anyway. When you see Adrian drinking blood from her, she gets concerned and suggests to Adrian that they should stop her from getting away .In Chapter 13, she betrays Adrian and Your Character, giving them away to Vega and taking Adrian's serum. Moreover, in Book 1 Chapter 14, she believes that Your Character manipulated Adrian into turning Lily, whom she calls Your Idiot friend'.' She believes that You have led him down one bad road after another. Lester Castellanos Your Character dislikes Lester due to his sexist and unprofessional attitude towards her when they first meet. The Baron He doesn't like you and tries to have you be kept a prisoner. He also mentions how you are just Adrian's type; being cocky, idealistic and ''human. Character Customization Face and Hair BB Faces.jpg|Faces BB Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices in Book 1 BB Initial Outfits.jpg|Initial outfits BB One of Priya's Dress.png|One of Priya's Designed Dresses BB 1920s Dress.jpg|1920s Dress BB Casual outfit.jpg|Casual outfit BBMCBallOutfit.png|Awakening Ball BB Black Leather_Outfit.jpg|Black Leather Outfit BB Feminine Flower Outfit.png|Feminine Flower outfit Trivia * She is shown on the cover of Bloodbound, Book 1. * The second face option strongly resembles actress Emma Watson. * In a premium scene with Kamilah Sayeed in Book 1, Chapter 12, it is revealed that her age is 22. Category:Characters Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT